I Told You So
by RollinsInTheDeep
Summary: *For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* Based of her Got to Go My Own Way Series. Ashton Cage is doing a lot of thinking about taking Chris back, if she does, will he say I told you so? Song Fic Chris Sabin/OC based of I Told You So by Carrie Underwood


This one-shot is for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. It is based off of her Got to Go My Own Way Series. I don't own TNA or Ajay. Ajay belongs to her. This song is called I Told You So by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

_I Told You So_

_**Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you And suppose I said, "I wanna come back home," and suppose I cried and said, "I think I finally learned my lesson," and I'm tired of spending all my time alone. **_

Ashton Cage sat in her apartment thinking about things that have occurred with her estranged boyfriend, Chris Sabin. She couldn't help but feel empty, and alone.

Ajay was with him for so long, and she truly loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him fully for what he had done.

Surely, they have been talking everyday, and have even kissed each other, as well as they have also spent the night at each other's houses every now and again, but Ashton still couldn't bring herself to tell him that she needed him.

Ajay's phone sat on the table in front of her, but she couldn't bring herself to call Chris. She knew Chris loved her just as much as she loved him, and he has been trying to get her back, but she didn't want to let him off the hook so easily.

Ajay hit the button on her cell phone that was Chris' number. Speed dial number two, just like it always was.

If Ajay had it her way, he'd be number one, but thanks to the phone company having voicemail as number one, Chris was number two.

Chris was number one in Ajay's heart, and when he cheated on her with Taylor Wilde, she was devastated. Alex, Chris' tag partner even admitted that Chris was an idiot for doing that.

It was a one night stand that Chris regretted every day of his life because he lost the one thing that meant the world to him, that one person who meant more to him than his career, and that person was Ajay.

"Hey beautiful," Chris' voice said answering the phone.

"Hi Chris," Ajay said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Ajay," Chris said, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately about us," Ajay stated, "I was wondering something about us."

"What have you been thinking about," Chris said, "I hope it's nothing bad. I want you back more than anything."

"It's nothing bad, but Chris _**If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted And it's killing me to be so far away. Would you tell me that you loved me too, and would we cry together, or would you simply laugh at me and say, "I told you so, oh I told you so. I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in. I told you so, but you had to go now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again". **_

Chris sighed on the other end of the phone, "Ajay, you know I would never hurt you again. I learned my lesson, but let me ask you something now."

"I'm listening, Chris," Ajay said.

"_**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever. Would you get down on yours too and take my hand? Would we get that old time feeling, would we laugh and talk for hours, the way we did when our love first began? Would you tell me that you've missed me too and that you've been so lonely, and you've waited for the day that I return, and we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only, or would you say the tables finally turned," **_Chris asked as he tried to stop his voice from cracking.

Ajay couldn't help but wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes when Chris said those words to her.

"Chris, you know I love you," Ajay said, "You'd know I'd never deny that, but we have a lot to work out."

"I love you more than anything in the world," Chris said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, "I am willing to do anything to get you back, just please don't find someone new."

"I'll never find someone new," Ajay said, "I love you way too much, but are you willing to cleanse yourself of what happened, and become someone new."

"I'm willing to do anything to get you back," Chris said, "I'll go to counseling, anything, just as long as that means you'll give me another chance."

Ajay smiled before saying, _**"Would you say, "I told you so, oh I told you so. I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in. I told you so, but you had to go. Now I found somebody new, and you will never break my heart in two again." **_

Chris couldn't help but smile, and say, _**"Now you found somebody new, and I'll never break your heart in two again."**_


End file.
